A Bond Over Dr Seuss
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Imagine this scenario: a rainy November afternoon in Montreal, Quebec. Cody and Scarlett are happily married and are living with their infant son. Cody then discovers something about Scarlett: she's never read one of Dr. Seuss's books... EVER. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ HERE! #SUMMERSECRETSANTA2K15 For Applauze!


**A/N: Okay, now before I start, I wouldn't normally write this. I never liked the couple in question, even though the person that I'm writing for does, but... here we go.**

 **I'm writing this because the Total Drama Writer's Forum is holding its 2nd Summer Secret Santa. And the person I'm writing for is... I'm probably sure you guessed it... Applauze! What does he want? A Scarlody.**

 **Moving on, this is my first attempt at writing about them. Hope it isn't TOO bad. Enjoy? Yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. Yeah.**

* * *

Imagine this scenario: a rainy November afternoon in Montreal, Quebec. Cody and Scarlett are happily married and are living with their infant son, Nietzsche. The couple are looking for books in a Barnes and Noble store around town. Scarlett was really excited to find books for her son, but Cody thought otherwise.

"Look, Scarlett," Cody complained. "I really don't see the logic in books, even though they are fascinating."

"Cody," Scarlett sighed. "With the rise of technology and those 'e-books', the entity of the book is slowly dying out. It would be swell if our son was the last of their generation to actually acquire a legitimate book."

"Well, I guess you're right," Cody sighed in defeat. "But I'm just saying, I say it's too early for our kid to be reading books."

"Nonsense, Cody," Scarlett retorted. "With his brain currently developing, his mind isn't ready to process with the ever-so-changing world of technology, even if it is just an iPad."

As the couple strolled through the aisles with the infant in the stroller, Cody was increasingly getting bored, while Scarlett got to enjoy herself with her time with Nietzsche. "Hey, I'm just gonna go to the comic book aisles. Be right back, okay?"

Scarlett, however, was too anile to pay attention because she was searching the perfect book for her kid. "War and Peace? That seems a bit too... ostentatious for him, considering he's only an infant."

Cody headed to the magazine aisle, where he then went on crazy, trying to find gaming video games. "Machinima, IGN... what else is good here?" he asked himself.

The brown haired nerd searched and searched until he found the right magazine. "Ah, this is what I need! Now, all I need are walkthroughs and... wait a minute. Why buy a magazine when I can just look at walkthroughs on my phone?"

Nonetheless, he bought the magazine he wanted, along with a few more video game related magazines. However, as he headed back to where Scarlett and Nietzsche were, he stopped by the "Stories for Kids" aisle. "I have to admit, even today, there are a lot of choices for kids," he said to himself.

He picked up a book that seemed to be appropriate. "One book? Nah, two. How about three? Hey, the more, the better!" Cody returned to Scarlett and Nietzsche with two books for the kid and a few magazines.

"Oh, what's that?" Scarlett asked.

"The magazines or..." Cody held up the magazines before being yelled at Scarlett. "No, you half-wit! I'm talking about the books!" she yelled, which caused a few people around the surrounding aisles to look at her.

"Okay, calm down," Cody suggested. "It's just three books, no biggie."

She grabbed the books and looked at it. "Oh my word! It is... IT IS!" she yelled, hugging it.

Cody gasped. "Are you serious? You've never seen a Dr. Seuss book before?"

Scarlett nodded as she gripped onto the books. "I have never read his work before, and his stories are exemplary! My parents never let me read his work, as they thought that he wrote it to 'poison our minds with false reality'."

"But wait," Cody interrupted. "That means you've never had a real childhood, huh?"

"I believe so," Scarlett sighed. "I mean, most of my childhood was spending every day after school working in my parents' laboratory, wanting to dominate the world with their intelligence. I yearned to be like the children at school, but they simply wouldn't let me, thus I was forced to learned how to be like them in every single way."

"Wow, that's one hell of a backstory," Cody added. "So, it's only now that you're about to experience one of childhood's greatest moments?"

"Yes, Cody," she nodded. "And I am just as excited as Nietzsche is, quite frankly." She went up to his infant son and teased around with him. "Do you want to read with mama?" The baby's response was a joyous laughter and nod.

Later on that night, as the couple finished dinner, Scarlett and Nietzsche went in front of the fireplace to read the two Dr. Seuss books.

"Are you ready, little Nietzsche?" Scarlett asked in a baby-tone manner, in which the infant's response was a big smile. "I know you are!"

In the end of reading the three books, Scarlett had found that the kid was asleep. She carried him to his bedroom, tucked him into his bed, and kissed him goodnight. Closing the door behind her, she had an epiphany: even though that she didn't have a childhood, that didn't mean that she wouldn't give her beautiful son one. And for once, she finally experienced a piece of childhood.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now I'm not going to lie. Writing this one-shot, I thought it was gonna be hell. But as soon as I got started, the story just flowed right through and I quite enjoyed it!**

 **Alright, guys! Thank you so much for reading this rather short, cute one-shot that I wrote for Applauze! If you liked it, tell me in the Review section down below. Liked it? Favorite it!**

 **Oh, and be sure to check out my friends' stories that are from the Total Drama Writer's Forum! They are great writers themselves, and trust me, you won't be disappointed!**

 **I'll see you guys on the flip side! Laters!**

 **Oh yeah, while you're at it, check out my YouTube channel: Julius Vlogs! I do FanFiction stuff there! :D**


End file.
